Misiones complicadas
by Theficcion711
Summary: Sabine siempre se sorprendió con el hecho de que incluso la misión más fácil terminaba teniendo sus complicaciones... esta es una de ellas.


Misiones complicadas.

Si hay algo que siempre sorprendió a Sabine es el hecho de como una misión que puede parecer fácil terminaba complicándose tanto, bueno está era una de esas misiones se suponía que sería una operación de infiltración y rescate, algo simple ya que ella era especialista en esta clase de misiones, se le encargó a Sabine el llevar sano y salvó a "Fulcrum", uno de los tantos informantes de la rebelión el cual había obtenido nueva información del imperio, y a su hija de doce años a Yavin IV.

Ahora mismo se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos de la prisión imperial en Lothal, los stormtroopers los perseguían disparando mientras que Sabine tratando de protegerlos les disparaba y bloqueaba los disparos con su escudo ubicado en la muñeca.

— Espectro cinco a espectro seis, ¿me recibes?— trato de comunicarse, sin embargo Sabine no pudo obtener respuestas de Ezra, quien los esperaba para su evacuación.

"Deben estar interfiriendo las comunicaciones, demonios" pensó frustrada.

— Espectro seis ¿me recibes?— trato nuevamente pero solo escuchó la estática del comunicador. Mientras esquivaban los disparos doblaron en el pasillo que los llevaría al hangar, zona donde estaba el punto de encuentro, pasaron una puerta y al ver que eran mucho los soldados que los perseguían Sabine la cerro bloqueando el paso de los soldados quedando solo ellos, aunque esto no duró mucho ya que del otro lado se escuchaba como intentaban abrirla.

"No tardarán mucho en abrirla"

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?— pregunto "Fulcrum" mientras sujetaba a su hija de la mano.

— Debemos seguir hasta el hangar ahí nos espera mi compañero— revisando el mapa de las instalaciones y volviendo a retomar el camino. Mientras corrían por los pasillo una puerta se abrió revelando alguien a quien Sabine pensó que no vería nunca mas.

— Bienvenida Sabine Wren, me informaron que estarías aquí— hablo el hombre vestido con armadura negra y casco negro mientras encendía la mitad de su sable de luz rojo.

— Inquisidor, pensé que ya no quedaban más de ustedes— respondió con burla Sabine mientras le apuntaba con sus pistolas gemelas, todo esto observado por los dos acompañantes de ella, al mismo tiempo se escuchó del otro lado como abrían la puerta los soldados logrando entrar, el padre de la niña al ver que se acercaban soldados agarró la pistola que tenía guardada al mismo tiempo que colocaba en un lugar seguro a su hija y se dispuso a distraer a los soldados.

— es cierto, soy el último de los nuestros, tengo entendido que ustedes acabaron con algunos de mis hermanos, aunque sinceramente no importa a cuántos hayan matado yo no seré tan fácil de vencer— decía mientras se colocaba en posición para pelear, Sabine a todo esto esperaba el movimiento que iniciará el combate, pudo ver de reojo que las personas que estaban con ella se ponían a cubierto ya que los stormtroopers estaban entrando a la zona en la que se encontraban ellos.

— Ríndete o muere— le advirtió el inquisidor a Sabine.

— Jamás me rendiré—

— Como desees— dijo mientras corría hacia ella para luego saltar y clavar el sable de luz donde se encontraba ella.

Sabine apenas puedo esquivarlo mientras rodaba por el suelo, y recuperando su equilibrio le apunto con las pistolas a su objetivo disparando simultáneamente las dos.

El inquisidor rápidamente se cubría y desvío los disparos mientas poco a poco se iba acercando lo suficiente para así darle una patada en el estómago causando que caiga al suelo. El inquisidor mientras sonreía levantó su sable de luz y cuando tuvo la intención de bajarlo una fuerte onda de choque, que produjo el aparato en la muñeca de Sabine, lo envío hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. Ella se levantó y agarrando sus dos pistolas del suelo comenzó a disparar mientras el inquisidor esquivaba y bloqueaba todos los disparos que pudo mientras corría para un costado tratando de rodearla.

"Ezra más te vale estar viniendo porque no te lo perdonaré" pensaba mientras rogaba por la llegada de su compañero.

— Eso es todo, oh gran y poderoso inquisidor— se burló Sabine viendo al inquisidor mientras le decía la típica burla que utilizaba cuando estaba con Ezra para molestarlo "eso es todo, oh gran y poderoso maestro Jedi" causaba siempre el efecto esperado.

— No voy a permitir que te burles de mi, escoria rebelde— grito mientras la agarraba con la fuerza y la estrellaba contra la otra pared para después correr hacia ella.

— Sabine— grito la niña mientras veía que se levantaba aturdida.

— Quédate ahí— le ordenó Sabine mientras veía su cara de desesperación y miedo, pero aún manteniéndose a cubierto.

Al ver al inquisidor venir hacia ella con la intención de cortarle la cabeza guardo una de sus pistolas y agarrando el sable que tenía en su cinturón lo encendió y utilizo para cubrirse sorprendiendo al inquisidor.

— ¿Un sable de luz? esto sí que no se ve todos los días, mandalorianos y sables de luz no es algo que vaya en la misma frase— decía el inquisidor mientras empezaban a pelear con los sables e intercambiaban golpes, ataques y contraataques.

— Digamos que no soy la típica mandaloriana que todos conocen—

Si bien Sabine entrenaba casi todos los días con Kanan y Ezra, en el uso del sable de luz nunca llegó a ser tan buena ni a adaptarse como lo haría alguien que usará la fuerza. Y eso era muy notorio en el combate que tenían ahora mismo los dos combatientes, Sabine se encontraba en desventaja pero lo emparejaba al usar su pistola en la otra mano causándole problemas al inquisidor.

— No importa cuánto trates de luchar tu destino está sellado— decía mientras activaba su segunda hoja y comenzaba a girar, al no poder seguirle el paso Sabine tuvo que ir hacia atrás para poder tomar distancia de el y así poder planear otra estrategia, no sin recibir un corte en el brazo que la dejo con mucho dolor. "Demonios que duele"

—Veamos cómo te va con esto—

Sabine agarró de su cinturón una granada de humo y la tiró justo en el medio de ellos, en cuanto tocó el piso está explotó causando que casi todo el pasillo se llenará de humo, el inquisidor fue tomado por sorpresa al ser impactado por un disparo en el pecho que lo dejo un poco aturdido sin poder ver de dónde venía por el humo, aun así gracias a la fuerza y sus habilidades mejoradas alcanzó a ver un sable de luz negro que bajaba hacia su cabeza que apenas pudo bloquear.

— tengo que admitir que me sorprendes, ahora veo porque los Jedi tuvieron tantos problemas en el pasado con ustedes, sin embargo, no olvides que yo soy mucho mejor que esos inútiles... si está es tu mejor estrategia será mejor que te rindas no necesito verte para saber dónde estas— dijo sintiendo la presencia de Sabine dentro de la cortina de humo y comenzando con su contraataque, mientras el inquisidor usaba la fuerza, Sabine utilizaba su casco con visión mejorada para pelear en el humo.

Peleaban duramente sin descanso y a través del humo se veían los destellos que emanaban los sables al chocar el uno contra el otro, al sentir que el inquisidor estaba ganando la pelea salto hacia atrás mientras dejaba caer algo al suelo, en cuanto el inquisidor quiso tomar la ventaja notó que a sus pies había un detonador dejado por Sabine, apenas pudo reaccionar a la explosión la cual lo dejo cubierto de pintura y lastimó gravemente una de sus piernas además de dañar su armadura. Lleno de ira utilizó toda la fuerza que pudo para apartar el humo, sin embargo esto solo sirvió para que Sabine aparezca corriendo hacia el logrando darle en el brazo y parte de su pecho causándole un gran daño con el sable, logrando que grite de dolor.

— Maldita perra! este juego se termino— grito el inquisidor mientras la sujetaba del cuello por la fuerza y la arrojaba hacia atrás causando que su casco se saliera de su cabeza por el impacto y momentos después empezará a estrangularla.

— SABINE!— grito la hija de Fulcrum mientras salía corriendo hacia Sabine, la cual se retorcía por la falta de aire mientras se sujetaba la garganta, la niña levanto la pistola que se encontraba en el suelo al lado de ella y sin saber realmente como utilizar el arma le apuntó al inquisidor y le disparó tantas veces como pudo, algunos disparos se desviaron hacia el techo otros al suelo pero varios disparos lograron impactar justo en el pecho hiriendo de gravedad al inquisidor. Esto causó que el inquisidor soltara a Sabine la cual cayó al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire.

— Te dije que no te movieras de tu lugar! —

— No te iba a dejar morir— dijo la niña que aún asustada por la presencia del inquisidor mostró seguridad mientras le sonreía, a lo que Sabine también le devolvió la sonrisa "es terca pero valiente y sin dudas sabe cuidarse" pensó divertida.

Escucharon un grito que las hizo ver hacia donde estaba el inquisidor, pudieron observaron que se encontraba sangrando gravemente y tosiendo pero aún estaba de pie y enojado, Sabine rápidamente le quitó la pistola a la niña y apuntando al inquisidor le disparó tantas veces como hicieran falta hasta el punto que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

— Como es posible que ustedes dos me hayan causado tantos problemas a mi? si yo... si yo voy a morir me las llevaré conmigo, las mataré, VOY A MATARLAS— grito con sus últimas fuerzas mientras activaba sus cuchillas y las hacia girar para luego lanzar el sable hacia ellas.

— NO— grito el padre de la niña sin poder hacer realmente nada ya que los stormtroopers no le permitían moverse de su lugar.

Sabine ni lo pensó, instintivamente giró hacia la niña abrazándola y tratando de cubrirla del ataque que se les venía encima, mientras se tiraban contra el suelo escuchaba el efecto de las cuchillas girando cada vez más cerca Sabine solo puedo pensar en su familia, el fantasma, en Hera a quien ve como su segunda madre, alguien en quien confiar y a quien admiro siempre.

Kanan, el caballero Jedi que considera como un segundo padre a quien admira y respeta, Zeb a quien ve como un hermano mayor y al cual quiere mucho, también el hecho de que les gusta causar problemas y bromear juntos, el deporte favorito de los dos era sin duda el molestar a Ezra. sonrió al recordar eso.

Chopper que aunque es un droide muy molesto a llegado a querer como uno de los suyos

y Ezra a quien mucho tiempo considero como un hermano pequeño y un mocoso al que quería mantener alejado de ella pero que con el paso de los años llego a querer y respetar.

Ella solo pensaba en todo lo que vivió con ellos y sonrió recordando los bueno y malos tiempos, los momentos felices y tristes "Los amo". Luego de pensar en todo eso estaba lista para morir sin embargo el sable de luz que ella espero sentir nunca llego. Cuando Sabine levanto la vista vio que el sable había quedado suspendido a unos centímetros de ellas y que el inquisidor estaba recostado sobre una pared, al voltear a ver quién era nunca había sentido tanta felicidad y alivio de verlo. Parado frente a ella estaba Ezra quien miraba al inquisidor luego de empujarlo con la fuerza.

— Que bueno que llegaste pensé que no vendrías— dijo Sabine mientras se levantaba adolorida y ayudaba a la niña a levantarse.

— Perdón por tardar me perdí de camino aquí— bromeó Ezra tirando el sable de luz del Inquisidor hacia un costado para luego adoptar una actitud más seria. — Sabine la nave está en el hangar con Chopp, llévalos iré enseguida— dijo mientras activaba su sable de luz verde y caminaba hacia el inquisidor, a los soldados de asalto que se encontraban peleando contra Fulcrum los sujeto con la fuerza para luego estrellar contra el techo a algunos, a otros contra la pared y al resto los empujo hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia el inquisidor mal herido, de camino le indico a Fulcrum que siguiera a Sabine.

— *cof* *cof* Ezra Bridger *cof* *cof* al fin me encuentras— dijo con cierta diversión en su voz el inquisidor mientras se ahogaba en su sangre, lo único que Ezra hacía era verlo mientras poco a poco la vida lo iba abandonando.

— Así es, después de que te buscáramos día y noche sin saber nada de ti te encuentro en una misión de rescate en lothal. Gracioso— dijo Ezra pensando en todo lo que hizo con Kanan para rastrearlo en cuanto se enteraron que todavía quedaba un inquisidor.

— hoy moriré pero escúchame... nunca nos vencerás, Mi maestro Lord Vader, te matará a ti y a tu maestro apenas tenga la oportunidad, los Jedis están condenados a la extinción— dijo mientras se reía.

Ezra simplemente levanto el sable de luz y termino con su vida de un solo golpe, luego de guardar su sable en su cinturón observó que venían más soldados así que tomo rumbo hacia el hangar, volviendo rápidamente al starbird, subió abordo y tomo los controles de la nave para así poder despegar y salir al híper-espacio.

Ya segura, Sabine pudo respirar tranquila mientras hablaba con Fulcrum y controlara que la hija de el estuviera bien, finalmente una vez hecho esto los dejo solos para que pudieran descansar. Se dirigió a buscar un pequeño botiquín para ella y lo llevo a la cabina donde estaba Ezra dirigiendo la nave.

— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunto Ezra volteando su silla para verla entrar por la puerta, al verla cojear se preocupo un poco, ella simplemente asintió restándole importancia, la examinó de forma más detallada y vio que tenía un corte en el brazo izquierdo y en su pecho además de unos cortés en la pierna, ella solo se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a curar sus heridas, pasando los minutos sintió la mirada preocupada de el.

— no es para tanto, he estado peor… mucho peor— dijo mientras le sonreía.

— Eso no me hace sentir más tranquilo, de verdad me preocupé cuándo perdí la comunicación contigo, llegué al punto de encuentro y no te vi por ningún lado, nos costó ubicarte con chopp — le explicaba Ezra mientras giraba la silla y la veía directo a los ojos.

— Si te hubiera pasado algo yo... — dijo Ezra imaginando lo peor, que le diría a Hera, Kanan, Zeb, incluso pensó en la reacción de Chopper, como volvería a ver a su familia después de una situación así, se suponía que debían cuidarse mutuamente como un equipo y el la dejo sola contra un inquisidor. De repente sintió la mano de Sabine sobre la suya logrando que rompiera su línea de pensamientos y haciendo contactó visual directo, ella le dijo.

— Tranquilo, hace falta más que un inquisidor para que acaben conmigo, no vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente, además ese entrenamiento con el sable de luz realmente fue de utilidad— comento agradecida de que la convencieran de usar el darksaber.

— Yo también agradezco que hayas decidido empezar a entrenar, sin dudas te has vuelto muy buena con el sable de luz— recordando en qué estado se encontraba el inquisidor

— cuando me enteré que había un inquisidor en las instalaciones comencé a desesperarme, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo— a lo que Sabine con curiosidad le pregunto.

— Pensé que ya no habían inquisidores, que yo recuerde los mataron a todos en Malachor, no?—

— yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero Kanan y yo escuchamos hace tiempo rumores sobre algunos inquisidores causando problemas y decidimos ir a buscarlos para acabar con ellos, el que enfrentaste hoy era el último de ellos, lo estuvimos buscando por un largo tiempo nunca espere encontrarlo aquí, seguro que a Kanan le agradará la noticia de que ya no causará problema alguno— Ezra le comento, mientras Sabine que ya había terminado de cubrir la herida de su brazo lo veía asombrada y molesta.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó sorprendida, Ezra al darse cuenta que abrió la boca de más solo puso una mueca "mierda, Kanan va a matarme por contarlo" pensó resignado.

— Esa fue la razón por la que desaparecieron hace tiempo sin decirnos nada ¿verdad? pudiste haber muerto, Kanan pudo haber muerto, estábamos preocupados acaso sabes cómo estaba Hera, saben cómo se sintió todo el tiempo que se fueron... acaso sabes cómo me sentí yo— termino Sabine en un susurro — Ni siquiera pudieron hablar de esto con nosotros, no se comunicaron ni para decirnos cómo estaban, simplemente se fueron y volvieron un día actuando como si nada hubiera pasado— termino Sabine cruzando los brazos y fijando la vista al frente sin decir nada mas, ahora sabía la razón por la que se fueron un mes antes de la batalla de Yavin y volvieron tiempo después, "par de idiotas".

— Sabine...—

— ...—

— Sabine...—

— ...—

— Oye, lo siento—

— No me interesan tus disculpas, Bridger—

Ezra al ver que estaba enojada se inclinó un poco y sujetando la silla de Sabine, hizo que está girará hasta quedar frente a frente, pero la cabeza de ella seguía mirando a otro lado por lo que coloco suavemente su mano en su mejilla e hizo que lo mirara. Se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada, el mirándola con arrepentimiento mientras que ella con el seño fruncido y la boca torcida lo veía con enojo, parecía que ninguno diría nada o haría algo cuando de repente Ezra se movió hacia adelante y acercó poco a poco sus labios hasta conectarlos con los de ella causando que Sabine cierre los ojos y usará una mano para tocar su mejilla. El beso fue suave y tranquilo pero comunicaba los sentimientos que los dos querían expresar en ese momento.

Enojo, preocupación... amor.

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a Chopper, causando que la pareja se separe y lo miren con cierta molestia por interrumpir. Ezra simplemente volvió a manejar la nave en silencio, mientras Sabine discutía con Chopper sobre cómo tiene que aprender a tocar la puerta y dejar de interrumpir a los demás, sin embargo a diferencia de hace un momento ahora se encontraba feliz.

Y Sabine siempre se sorprende, por más que trate de ocultar o ignorar el sentimiento, de cómo las misiones se complican por más fáciles que sean sin embargo no importa cual sea o como sea la misión siempre todas terminan igual, ella con su familia... en casa.

Bueno este fue mi primer fic como seguro vieron todo el fic está centrado en Sabine el hecho de no especificar o indagar más en algunos temas fue a propósito sin embargo aún creo poder sacar algo de esta historia, como la casería de Kanan y Ezra contra los inquisidores, otra cosa es que mi idea original era que al final Ezra terminará enfrentando al inquisidor luego de herir a Sabine pero creo que eso la hubiera dejado en otro plano y quitado protagonismo por eso simplemente le dejé a Ezra el golpe final. pero decidí hacerlo de esta forma. (aclaro por las dudas). este fic se encuentra ubicado entre el EP. IV y V.

Gracias por leer mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado saludos.


End file.
